fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
HSPC01
'The Biggest Dream! The Birth of Cure Legend! '(最大の夢！キュアレジェンドの誕生 Saidai no yume! Kyua Rejendo no tanjo!) is the debut episode of Heartful Shine Pretty Cure ''and is the 634th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The episode begins where we see a red car driving along the streets of Osaka. The car contains the energetic Akiyama Akiko and her parents, Akiyama Elizabeth and Akiyama Kaito. When they stop, Mrs. Akiyama tells Akiko to go explore, which she agrees, and runs off. Akiko skips down the path, but ends up bumping into the sporty Tachibana Chiharu. Akiko awkwardly says hello, and realises that there are two more girls behind Chiharu: the excitable Fukui Emiko and the courageous Nakamura Harumi. However, it is only Emiko who says hello, as the other two are busy with their clubs. Chiharu starts bullying Akiko, saying that she should burn off that fat thing she calls a body. Chiharu then leaves with Harumi, but Emiko stays behind. Soon, the two girls become best friends. That night, Akiko falls asleep, and has a nightmare. She saw a girl with light blue hair in a ponytail and a dark blue, white and black outfit. The girl seemed to be glaring at a large shadow covering a beautiful and colourful kingdom. The girl said out loud that she will defeat the evil roaming the Shiny Rainbow Land, and jumps up towards the shadow, but ends up getting engulfed by the darkness, and Akiko wakes up, covered in sweat, sure that she just heard a scream. She peers outside her window and sees that a storm is occurring, and even though it wasn't easy, Akiko managed to fall asleep. The next day, Akiko once again peers outside her window to find no storm, but a rainbow. However, the rainbow seemed to be losing its colours, so Akiko went outside to check it out. After ages of searching for the "end of the rainbow," Akiko realised that it was almost time for school, so she had to give up and get ready. What Akiko didn't know was that a little cat-like fairy by the name of Aika was watching her, wondering if she might be one of the "Chosen Ones." Later that day, a little boy began falling in despair because he thought that his sickness would never get better. Then, a commander of Sadness Inc. whose name was Black was wandering the town, and saw the boy. He peered into the boy's heart, and saw that his Heart Rainbow was losing its colours. So Black took the Heart Rainbow away from the boy, and turned it into a Doctor Sakebi. Aika was nearby and wished to know where her partner was. Then the Sakebi attacked Osaka Seiko Gakuin, which was Akiko's new school. Everyone started to run away, and so did Akiko. But she stopped because a second-year girl was trapped in one of the classrooms. Akiko decided that she had two choices: the first being to run away and be safe, but feel guilty about what happened, and the second being that she could run and risk her life for the girl and have two minutes to be a hero. Akiko decided on the best one: the second choice. As Akiko ran to help the girl, Aika realised that this girl ''was ''one of the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Akiko then stood up to the Sakebi and told it that it wasn't allowed to hurt those dearest to her, including her friends. Aika started to glow and flew down to Akiko, and asked if she had any dreams about a girl fighting a large shadow covering a kingdom. When Akiko said yes, Aika started to glow brighter and changed into a necklace, a Shining Heart Necklace, and placed herself around Akiko's neck. Then, Akiko suddenly transformed into one of the five Pretty Cure, into Cure Legend, the Pretty Cure of Dreams. Cure Legend grew surprised at what she looked like now, and Aika told her to fight the Sakebi. Although she did not know how to fight, Cure Legend got the hang of it. Cure Legend used her attack, ''Blasting Legend, ''to defeat the Sakebi. Black then teleports away. Cure Legend then de-transformed into Akiko, and Aika tells Akiko about the five legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, who were prophesied to either save or destroy the Shiny Rainbow Kingdom. Then she tells Akiko that she had to find her partners, the Pretty Cures of Faith, Happiness, Courage and Wisdom. Major Events * This episode marks the debut of ''Heartful Shine Pretty Cure. * Akiko moves to Osaka. * Akiyama Akiko makes her first appearance as well as her first transformation into Cure Legend. * Cure Legend uses Blasting Legend for the first time. * Black makes his debut. * Chiharu, Emiko and Harumi makes their first appearances. * Akiko meets Aika for the first time. * Akiko has a dream about the Shiny Rainbow Land and Cure Love. Trivia * Like the other lead Cures (except for Aida Mana ), Akiko freaks out when she heard Aika speak. * She was also surprised when she became a Pretty Cure and did not know how to use her powers for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures * Akiyama Akiko/Cure Legend Mascots * Aika Villains * Black * Sakebi Secondary Characters * Tachibana Chiharu * Fukui Emiko * Nakamura Harumi * Cure Love * Queen Shiori Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Episodes